


Вверх, вниз и снова вверх

by Chlenik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Female Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Теть Свет, а могу я вам задать личный вопрос? Вы ведь никогда не были замужем? - Юра несколько секунд помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – А почему? Неужели вы никогда никого не любили?</p><p>- Любить-то любила… Только кое-кто решил, что этой любви не место в нашем мире, - задумавшись, сказала я, не замечая, как скорбно прозвучал мой голос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Шоколадное мороженое

Юрочка, мой подающий надежды в сфере науки племянник, сидел в старом, потертом временем кресле и потягивал ароматный чай.

\- Теть Свет, а могу я вам задать личный вопрос?

Я внимательно посмотрела на парня и кивнула, чуть улыбнувшись сомкнутыми губами. Предчувствие меня редко подводило, и я заранее знала, о чем он хочет спросить.

\- Вы ведь никогда не были замужем? - Юра несколько секунд помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – А почему? Неужели вы никогда никого не любили?

Никогда – такое всеобъемлющее слово, и оно задело что-то глубоко внутри. Внезапно я почувствовала себя ужасно старой, хотя на деле мне всего пятьдесят лет. Впрочем, когда мне было восемнадцать, как Юре, то люди моего возраста казались мне дремучими стариками.

\- Любить-то любила… Только кое-кто решил, что этой любви не место в нашем мире, - задумавшись, сказала я, не замечая, как скорбно прозвучал мой голос.

Очнувшись от воспоминаний, я заметила на себе взгляд племянника. Юра, округлив глаза, смотрел прямо на меня – он ждал рассказа. 

\- Пожалуйста! – умоляюще попросил он, вцепившись пальцами в хрупкую ручку чашки, частичку фамильного сервиза, оставшегося с далеких времен.

Вздохнув, я приступила к своей истории.

 

Тридцать лет назад я была на третьем курсе института. Мне повезло, что оба родителя были живы и оба могли держать семью в достатке, так что работать мне не приходилось, поэтому в любой свободный вечер я убегала на танцы. И танцевала я вполне неплохо – за мной тогда чуть ли не каждый день бегал новый кавалер. Но каждый оставался с носом, потому что ни один из них не был мне интересен. 

Мама считала меня легкомысленной, говорила, что пора остепениться и выбрать подходящую пассию, мол, пора оставить родительское гнездо и свить свое собственное, но я не могла. Одна мысль связать свою жизнь с кем-то, к кому не лежит сердце, претила мне до глубины души. Я отнекивалась, сыпля обещаниями, что как только влюблюсь, так сразу. И, видимо, накаркала...

Не помню, сколько времени прошло с последнего наставительного разговора о семейной жизни, может быть, неделя, а может быть, две, впрочем, это не имеет большого значения.

Был славный майский день. Я пришла домой после учебы и, быстро перекусив, переоделась в совершенно новенькое ситцевое платье. Папа привез мне его из Чехии, где был в командировке, и я еще ни разу его не надевала. Ох, что за чудная ткань это была: нежная, летящая. Покружившись перед зеркалом пару минут, я уже улыбалась до ушей. Удивительно, как такие глупости были важны для меня в ту пору…

Дождавшись нужного времени, я на крыльях направилась в любимый клуб, дорогу к которому я могла бы найти, даже если бы мне завязали глаза и раскрутили вокруг собственной оси. В тот день народу было больше обычного, это и понятно, наладившаяся погода толкала людей к активности.

Отплясав под несколько хитов, я, раскрасневшаяся, решила выйти на воздух – стало дурно из-за сигаретного дыма. Не особенно глядя куда я иду, я почувствовала удар лоб в лоб. 

\- Простите... я не хотела, - лепетала темноволосая кудрявая девушка, не отводя взгляд от моей груди.

Я готова была возмутиться, но потом просто опустила глаза и увидела на своем великолепном голубом платье коричневое, расплывающееся на глазах пятно от мороженого. 

В тот момент у меня пропал дар речи, переводя взгляд с этой шоколадной катастрофы на вафельный рожок в тонких дрожащих пальцах, я, наверное, походила на рыбу, открывая и закрывая рот, не в силах издать ни единого звука.

\- Я все почищу, я знаю как, у меня мама работает в прачечной!

Тонкий голос достиг сознания только через некоторое время, а я все стояла и хлопала глазами.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоит это платье? – умение говорить наконец-то вернулось на свое законное место.

\- Нет, я… 

Глаза у девушки стали влажными - судя по всему, она собиралась разрыдаться, и мое сердце дрогнуло.

\- Ладно, не реви, - я положила ладонь ей на плечо. – Так ты можешь это отчистить? 

Активно закивав, она шмыгнула носом и посмотрела в сторону выхода.

\- Пойдем, я живу в соседнем доме! Мамы нет, но я справлюсь, я обещаю!

Этот почти детский энтузиазм убедил меня, и я последовала за незнакомкой.

Через несколько минут я уже снимала туфли, проходя в коммуналку на втором этаже. Комнатка моей неуклюжей новой знакомой была в самом конце длинного коридора, и я уже успела пожалеть, что пришла. Однако, увидев эту самую комнатку, я все же успокоилась. Бедно, но обставлено со вкусом, так, что недостатки компенсировались уютом, который исходил от особого порядка в вещах и мебели.

\- Слушай, тебе придется снять платье, - раздался птичий голосок откуда-то из-под дивана – девушка уже успела забраться туда наполовину, что-то выискивая.

\- Вот прям так сразу? А свидание, кино? – во мне вдруг пробудилось чувство юмора и вся эта ситуация начинала забавлять.

\- Ну, если хочешь, в кино можем сходить и ужином могу тебя угостить, только очередность поменяем, согласна?

\- Договорились! - ответила я, избавляясь от платья и оставаясь в одном нижнем белье.

\- Ох! – щечки незнакомки зарделись, а я приподняла бровь. – У тебя очень красивое белье. Наверное, тоже иностранное?

\- Да, папа прикупил, - ответила я и добавила, хихикнув, - в тайне от мамы. Она бы не одобрила.

\- Хороший у тебя папа, - добавила девушка с какой-то странной грустью в глазах. – Что это я... Вот! – она показала мне несколько флаконов, словно я хоть что-то в этом понимала.

\- И что нужно делать?

\- Давай сюда платье!

Я передала ей безнадежно испорченную, как я тогда думала, вещь и присела, наблюдая за маленькой ведьмой. Почему ведьмой? Потому что она точно колдовала – пятно исчезало у меня на глазах.

\- Как ты это сделала?!

Девушка хитро улыбнулась и закрыла свои пузырьки.

\- Глицерин и нашатырный спирт, осталось только промыть водой и будет как новенькое!

Я восхищенно посмотрела на девушку. Из неуклюжей девчонки для меня она превратилась в кудесницу.

\- Как тебя зовут? – невпопад спросила я.

\- Мила, а тебя? 

\- Меня – Света. Знаешь, если я и хотела на тебя обидеться, то теперь готова купить тебе мороженое вместо того, испорченного.

Мила махнула рукой и звонко рассмеялась, уходя куда-то с моим платьем.

\- Ерунда, не переживай об этом!

Так радостно и хорошо мне стало на душе, что хотелось танцевать. Музыки не было, как и платья, но меня это не остановило и я закружилась по маленькой комнатке, стараясь ничего не уронить. Так меня и застала вернувшаяся Мила. Заметила я ее не сразу, а только когда повернулась лицом к двери.

Ничего не говоря, она подошла ко мне близко-близко. Мне тогда захотелось отстраниться, но я не двинулась с места – больно хотелось узнать, что она сделает. 

Мила шумно сглотнула, было видно, что она очень волнуется, но она не отступила и коротко поцеловала меня в губы. Простым касанием, но от него меня бросило в жар. 

Воздуха в комнате стало не хватать, и, несмотря на открытую форточку, я была готова упасть в обморок. А затем мне показалось, что единственным источником жизни были ее губы, и я припала к ним, целуя так жадно, как только могла.

Честно говоря, я плохо помню, что тогда произошло, потому что, ощутив такую яркую вспышку эмоций, я испугалась и, выхватив мокрое платье из рук девушки, убежала из ее квартиры, и бежала до тех пор, пока не оказалась дома.


	2. Вверх, вниз и снова вверх

\- Боже мой, вы были влюблены в девушку? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Юра, барабаня пальцами по чашке.

Я покосилась на тонкий фарфор, а затем перевела взгляд на своего племянника.

\- А что в этом такого? 

Юра испуганно посмотрел на меня и свел брови на переносице, изображая кота из современного детского мультфильма.

\- Хорошо, я продолжаю, только не ломай посуду. 

 

Несколько дней я сидела дома, даже занятия пропустила. А такое со мной случалось крайне редко. 

Но ни мамины лечебные травы, ни холодный душ – ничего не помогало мне избавиться от наваждения. Я хотела вернуться к Миле, хотела повторить то сумасшествие. И я вернулась.

К концу второго дня я поднялась на этаж, где была та самая коммунальная квартира, и позвонила в дверной звонок.

\- Вы к кому? – дверь мне открыла сурового вида женщина, может быть, она совсем не была злой, но тогда выражение ее лица меня знатно напугало.

\- К-к-к Миле, она там живет, в самой последней комнате.

\- Проходи, - буркнула женщина, впуская меня внутрь, - только обувь сними!

Я послушно оставила свои туфельки у входа и почти рысцой добежала до нужной двери.

Поворачивать назад было поздно, и под взглядом суровой соседки я постучала в ее дверь.

Мила молча впустила меня к себе, только все время смотрела пронзительно и глубоко своими синими глазами.

\- Будь что будет, - выдохнула я и набросилась на нее, целуя губы, лицо, шею.

Через несколько минут мы обнимались, счастливые, словно воссоединившиеся подруги, которые не виделись сотню лет.

\- Я скучала по тебе, - выдохнула девушка, зарываясь носом в мои волосы.

\- И я тоже, милая, и я.

\- Я обещала угостить тебя ужином, помнишь? 

Я посмотрела в лицо Милы, а затем взгляд упал на стены комнаты с ее старыми обоями, и почувствовала укол совести.

\- Слушай, не надо, это же дорого так.

\- Нет, я так хочу. Я иногда помогаю маме в свободное время, так что у меня есть кое-какие сбережения, прошу, не думай об этом!

Я вздохнула и согласилась. Конечно, потом в ресторане я заказывала себе только самые дешевые блюда, а Мила даже успела обидеться, но это не имеет значения, ведь мы были вместе.

С того дня мы почти не расставались. Каждый день в институте я считала часы, чтобы выбежать и отправиться на свидание: в лес со свертком бутербродов и термосом или на танцы, где она кружила меня до тех пор, пока у меня ноги не начинали болеть, или просто погулять, ходить рядом и разговаривать.

Даже мама заметила перемены в моем поведении, но я не хотела ничего рассказывать. Потому что такие отношения не принимались обществом категорически. И хотя сердце рвалось на части из-за того, что приходилось скрывать то, что стало моей жизнью, частью моей души, я сумела сохранить тайну, по крайней мере, я так думала…

Мы встретились с Милой в очередной раз. Погода погнала нас с улицы, а ее дом оказался ближе всего. 

\- Я хочу тебе кое в чем признаться, - вдруг заявила моя любимая. Уже тогда я обозначила Милу в своих мыслях этим приторным словом.

\- Это ты устроила дождь? – лукаво улыбнувшись, спросила я.

\- Почти угадала, - Мила уселась мне на колени. – На самом деле, я специально испортила тогда твое платье. Ты мне очень понравилась, а как познакомиться с тобой, я совсем не знала.

Я несколько секунд молча смотрела на девушку, а затем расхохоталась. 

\- Ну ты и хитрая лиса! Откуда знала, что я отвечу взаимностью? 

Мила с нежностью посмотрела на меня и отвела волосы от лица:

\- А я не знала. Мне просто повезло, очень сильно повезло.

Мы целовались. Так, что весь мир вокруг превратился в бутафорию. Мы не услышали чужих шагов в коридоре, не увидели, как распахнулась дверь и ворвалась разъяренная женщина. 

Отпрянув от меня, Мила прижала руки ко рту, испуганно глядя на свою мать.

\- Ты! Пошла вон! – женщина рявкнула так, что я чуть не подпрыгнула на кровати.

\- Мила, - слабо позвала я девушку, но та не отводила загнанного взгляда с лица матери.

Сердце екнуло, предвещая потерю. И оно не обмануло. Больше мне было не суждено встретиться или даже просто увидеть мою возлюбленную.

Что я только ни делала в этот страшный месяц: каждый вечер приходила к клубу, обходя все окрестности, звонила в коммунальную квартиру, писала записки, письма. Мне угрожали милицией, если я не перестану мешать жить простым людям, но я не могла смириться… 

Затем все стало еще хуже. Все откуда-то узнали о нашей связи.

Однажды я пришла в продовольственный магазин, но меня отказались обслуживать. Горящие глаза женщины в синем переднике сказали больше, чем могли бы слова – они знали обо мне все.

Слухи распространялись быстро, а город у нас был довольно маленький. Вскоре и мою маму уволили с работы под нелепым предлогом недостаточной квалификации. Никто не обвинял меня напрямую, но я понимала, что подвела всех, кто был мне дорог.

Сердце ныло, требуя завершения медленной пытки. Неизвестность тяжким грузом давила, перевешивая на чаше весов даже те проблемы, которые переносила наша семья. 

Все было так… пока не раздался телефонный звонок. 

\- Вы Светлана? – женский голос с хрипотцой явно принадлежал молодой девушке. – Я подруга Милы. Мы с вами незнакомы, но она много про вас рассказывала.

\- Что с ней? Где она? Почему я не могу с ней встретиться? – я задыхалась, голос срывался на всхлипы, поэтому моей собеседнице пришлось выдержать паузу прежде, чем продолжить.

\- Мне очень жаль, Света. Мила умерла. Покончила с собой. Если вы хотите, я могу встретиться с вами. Я расскажу, что произошло, - девушка на том конце провода скомкала последние слова, задавленные слезами.

Я не могла выдавить ни единого слова.

\- Света…

\- Я согласна.

Я бежала не жалея ног, чтобы узнать, какая страшная судьба постигла мою Милу.

Ее мама избила ее в тот день, когда застала нас вдвоем. А после договорилась с каким-то мужчиной с работы, чтобы тот «помог ее дочери встать на верный путь», проще говоря, он изнасиловал ее.

Я даже представить себе не могла, в какой степени отчаяния была Мила, чтобы решиться на такой отчаянный шаг…

Не буду в красках рассказывать какие эмоции одолевали меня. Вдоволь наплакавшись, я порывалась отомстить, я хотела убить эту женщину, которая называла себя матерью. Убить своими собственными руками.

Тогда меня уберегла семья. Хотя родители не хотели со мной разговаривать, они меня не бросили. Папа запросил перевод в другой город и руководство пошло ему навстречу. Мы переехали. 

Твоя мама, Юрочка, всегда была на моей стороне, даже когда весь мир решил отвернуться, именно она вытирала мои слезы и заставляла хоть что-то есть, и все время говорила со мной.

Через несколько месяцев наступил тот день, когда я вышла на улицу и смогла вдохнуть свежий воздух без той тягостной боли в груди, которую я испытывала постоянно. 

Обычно на этом все заканчивается. Новое место, новая жизнь, к тому же прошли годы – люди очень любят успокаивать себя, утверждая, что время помогает забыть многое, но это не так. 

У меня есть своя квартира, работа, друзья и вы, мои любимые, но порой по вечерам я погружаюсь в воспоминания и подглядываю за нашими с Милой свиданиями. 

Юра выглядел крайне подавленно. История произвела на него большее впечатление, чем я могла предположить.

\- А что же стало с той женщиной – матерью вашей Милы? 

Я прикрыла глаза.

\- Она не понесла никакого наказания, если ты об этом. Но жизнь всегда воздает нам по заслугам. Через год после смерти дочери она начала пить, потеряла работу. Я не знаю, жива она сейчас – скорее всего, нет. Да и это не имеет значения.

Мальчик поднял на меня непонимающий взгляд.

\- Единственное, что я очень хорошо усвоила в этой жизни – нельзя изменить то, что уже случилось. Можно только помочь другим людям не совершить подобных ошибок. Тебе не понравилось, что моей избранницей была девушка, но любовь не знает, в каком теле находится приглянувшаяся душа: в женском или в мужском. 

Юра задумался, скрестив руки на груди – закрытая поза. Моему племяннику нужно время, чтобы осмыслить и принять эту историю.


End file.
